Raging Seas - An Eclipse Based Story - Continuation of New Waves
by breaiden0413
Summary: The supernatural has occurred, wolves, vampires, and ancient legends are reality for Aiden. Coming to terms with her life in Forks, means accepting the supernatural and all of the fine print, isn't easy. Especially with difficulties at home, dealing with a girl who is determined to have her foot in both worlds, will Aiden be able to cope with everything? Or will she slip under?
1. Prologue

**Raging Seas – Eclipse Based Story Line**

 **Author's Note:** I do NOT owe _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn_ Stephanie Meyer does I just play with the characters and the places and ideas.

 **Prologue**

 _The night I lost my brother the worst night of my life, but grew even more horrible when I discovered I lost my mother as well. The sea takes no prisoners, it has no mercy. Such is the nature of things, all we can do is hang on go with the flow._

 _Moving back to Forks, Washington has been an adventure thus far. I've discovered that nothing is what it seems, and even now the sea is silent with moments of peace, but never forgotten, its rage is still lingering beneath the surface, threatening to bring me down once more into its abyss._

 _I just hope my new life support can help me, even when I'm helping him stay afloat as well…_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I sat on the blanket on the beach, digging my toes in the sand felt normal like nothing else in the world was going on. The sun was warm today, making it a great day to be on First Beach. A large green sweater covered my top half, the sleeves were much longer than my own arms and were bunched up at my elbows, I wore blue jean capris and my vans were lying on the beach towel beside me. I was watching the waves crash gently on the shore, knowing all too well the power behind them.

The sound of laughter caught my attention, looking over there was group of gigantic men who in reality were only a year or two older than I was but all looked like men. All were easily above 6' 2" heavily muscled, their black hair cropped short and a black tattoo on their right arm. They all wore cut of shorts and hoodies or zip up sweaters for appearances. They were playing football while a little further up the beach a woman with scars along her face was manning the grill cooking burgers and hotdogs. Already there was enough to feed a small army but little did they know one helping for the boys was enough to feed a small army in and of itself. There were quite a few of us occupying First Beach, including a girl who sat off by herself. She looked slightly bitter and out of place.

Leah Clearwater was one of our newest shifters, and took to well physically but emotionally she was having issues adjusting. She seldom spoke to anyone aside from me, she was slowly coming around but it was a slow adjustment. From what Jake explained to me before the whole shifting ever took place she and Sam were an item and had been together for a long time. Once the Cullen family arrived back in Forks that triggered the shifting and Sam had imprinted on Emily, _Leah's Cousin._ It was a big fiasco for the longest time, and Leah was still slightly bitter over it, but she and my brother were hanging out more and more, the two had a lot in common and it was sweet to see her with him.

"Here,"

Glancing up my blue/green eyes met brown ones, Jake handed me a apple juice that was cold from the ice chest near Emily.

"Thank you," I said smiling up at him.

He smiled and sat behind me, positioning me more or less between his legs and leaning up against him, body warming me to my core. It's been almost a month since the fiasco with Isabella Swan, and Jake and I had grown quite close. Sam says it's because he's accepted the imprint and had been making strides to make it work.

"You warm enough?" He asked taking a drink of his soda.

I snuggled into his chest.

"Not yet, but I will be. Thank you again for letting me borrow your sweater."

He smiled wrapping his arms around me.

"Your welcome, and you can keep it, doesn't do me much good anymore." He rumbled.

I smiled gratefully at him, and it was true, with the boys being a constant 108 degrees there was little need for sweaters. But for appearances sake they kept them on if albeit light sweaters. I felt that he was slightly fidgety, I leaned back and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at me a moment more, I was half expecting him to tell me nothing was wrong.

"She keeps calling the house and dad's been running interference." He said quietly looking back out at the waves.

I didn't say anything looking out at the waves too; he didn't need to say her name to know whom it was. It was the only other person who called the house aside from myself, anyone else were either pack or lived on the reservation. Since Bella returned from Italy she had made it a point to avoid the reservation and spent a majority of her time with the Cullen family. The fact that she 's suddenly calling the house is kind of surprising.

"What does she want?" I asked quietly.

Jacob snorted.

"What doesn't she want?" he said bitterly.

She wanted her feet in both worlds. She wanted Jacob to lay at her feet while she made out with his worst enemy and expected him to be ok with it. I snuggled closer to Jake more for the feeling of solidary than warmth. Sam had I had discovered I was a calming agent for the pack. My presence allowed the pack to be calmer in stressful times. I still hadn't shifted but I had enhanced senses like a wolf, Billy figures it was a partial shift, there wasn't a need for me to be furry just now but my gift for the pack can still be utilized. I felt Jake nuzzle his face in the crook of my neck, taking an deep breath and settling into me. I felt Jake jerk forward and whip around angrily at the cocky standing Paul who had just thrown a beach ball at his head.

"Oi, lover boy food's ready!" He called.

Jacob mumbled something under his breath and I kissed his cheek before he got up and helped me up. We had a warm plate of burgers and hot dogs in one hand and several bags of chips and we returned to our spot Jacob had his own plate and I had my own as well, he ate a lot and felt bad when I barely got any food so Emily normally let the imprints go first before all the boys ate it all. It was a good day and I wasn't going to let Isabella Swan ruin it, and apparently neither was Jake. We ate our food in comfortable silence and I got up to throw our plates away and I noticed a familiar car parked up in the parking lot. I frowned and noticed who it was, it was Trixi and my father.

Neither of us had really gotten along since Xavier shifted, although my brother was 'volunteering' with the reservation he wasn't making money and wasn't contributing to the household. Our grades were good and we weren't sleeping in terms of education but father wanted more and more. Trixi, being the good little angel she was, was always there whispering in his ear and plotting seeds in his head. Xavier and Jake flanked me as they approached. Trixi was wearing a pair of designer jeans and a silk blouse that was sleeveless and a jean jacket over that. Her nails were French-tipped and recently done, black heels adorned her feet and her hair was done up perfectly as usual. My father on the other hand was still dressed in his business attire. He wore a slim-fitting dark blue suit with a brilliant white shirt with dark blue cufflinks, his hair was combed and gelled to perfection and his expensive Italian loafers were on his feat. Trixi looked haughty like she just did something and we were going to get in trouble and father's face was angry, yet controlled, a dangerous combination.

"Silas, come to join the party?" Sam asked good naturedly.

The look my father gave our alpha was cringe worthy.

"I'll deal with you in a moment Uley, after I take care of errant children." He said coldly.

Sam frowned at my father's tone and Billy who was chatting with the alpha rolled up and sat beside him. As my father came up to me I looked him dead in the eye, something I hadn't been able to do in years, I felt stronger with my pack and my imprint beside me. If he was mildly surprised with my boldness his facial expressions gave away nothing.

"You will be coming home, now." He said icily.

I shook my head and his face contorted in anger.

"I will not have you hanging around with these heathens!" He spat.

"Heathens? That's a little harsh to say about your tribe." Xavier said coldly.

"They were your mother's tribe and not my own you know this," Silas brushed off.

"A tribe that has taken you in and treated you as one of our own." Billy added.

"This does not concern you Black," Silas spat.

"Oh but it does concern me Silas. The well-being of any of our members is my concern," Billy countered.

I could see my father's patience waning.

"We're leaving the state, we will no longer be bothering the tribe,"

"Well have fun moving…"Xavier said shortly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

It was more likely to prevent himself from doing anything stupid like swinging at the man. I fell back and held Jakes hand, for support, he squeezed it reassuringly but never took his eyes off the man I called my father.

"You two will be joining us; our flight leaves in two hours, your things have already been packed." Silas continued on as if he didn't hear Xavier.

"Didn't you hear what I said, we're not leaving. You and Trixi can have fun on your excursion. Aiden and I are well off here." Xavier said.

"I'm your father and your decision has been made for you," Silas countered.

"Against our consent, there for it holds no ground and _we_ do not want to leave." Xavier argued.

"I do not care for what you want; this is what IS and what WILL happen. You just go along for the ride." Silas said smugly.

"Not necessarily, the welfare of my tribe's members and their living arrangements ultimately fall to the tribe's counsel. Which you failed to alert us of your plans of moving, not to mention you failed to state why you're moving. I don't believe it's in the best interests in the children's future to move." Billy said diplomatically.

"You have no say in this, old man." Silas sneered.

Billy's eyes flashed dangerously causing Silas to flinch back.

"You're messing with my tribe's future, I damn sure have a say in this. Silas leave the reservation with your girl and we'll sort this out in court. I don't want to see a your footprint on my land." Billy said dangerously.

Silas opened his mouth to argue but it was quickly shut when he realized he was hopelessly outnumbered.

"Don't be stupid Silas, leave now, before I have you removed." Billy said as if almost seeing the wheels turn in his head.

Silas snorted, glared at the two of us, and then got back in their car and peeled away. We all let go of the breath we had been holding.

"He's going to burn whatever we own," Xavier said running a hand through his hair.

"Let him, just proves he's being childish," Billy said simply.

"I'm sorry Billy." I said sincerely.

Billy shook his head.

"You both are pack, and by tribal law, the concern and welfare of our tribal members trumps that of parental law. I don't like what Silas has turned into, he been poking his nose into tribal law for too long." Billy said shaking his head.

"CAN he take us with him, legally?"

"He is their father," Sam added.

"Paternally he can, however as a tribal elder I can appeal to the tribe in favor of the pack. If there is anything you two can think of that can help the case out definitely let me know. Not now, this is supposed to be fun, but later." Billy said seriously.

We both nodded and the incidents that went though my head would definitely help, but I would have to testify against my father, and describe the incidents as the occurred…could I do that...

 _My heart said yes, but my mind…wasn't so sure…_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The next couple of weeks went by and true to his word my father had take the tribal counsel to court for custody of Xavier and I. He was smart enough however not to burn our things, and the house was cleared of all personal items, so Xavier and I lived in our old home. The counsel who was charged of taking care of us started a fund to help us out and out bills were paid and food was bought for the house. Xavier didn't like getting charity so he worked part time at a lumber yard on the reservation to help subset some of the costs. I helped out with Emily with the pack in terms of cooking or mending clothing.

I took a steadying breath and knocked on the door that was familiar to me over the course of a couple months. It was a few moments, before long the door opened to reveal a surprised looking Billy Black.

"Aiden, good to see you as always come in!"

I was the most unsure of myself than I had been a long, long time. I was extremely uncomfortable. I sat down in one of the armchairs and Billy looked at me curiously.

"Jake's out on patrol," he said slowly.

I nodded and wiped my palms on my pants nervously.

"I know, I've actually come to talk to you…" I said quietly.

Billy looked at me for a moment and grabbed a pen and paper, before locking his wheelchair.

"This has to do with Silas right?" he asked seriously.

I nodded.

"It's hard to talk about…I haven't told any one…Jake…he kind of knows…but I haven't told him either…" I said quietly.

Billy looked at me; I didn't have to say anything but I could see the anger behind his eyes.

"Start from the beginning…"

It was well into the evening when I had finished my story to Billy; I had sent a text to Xavier letting him know where I was. When I had finished I had gone through two boxes of tissues and a very quiet Billy Black. When I was done I had made us some hot coco which we were now sipping on. He was angry, very angry, if Billy had the ability to shift into a wolf, he would have long ago. We heard the back door open and shut.

"Dad?"

"In the living room son," Billy called out.

Jake came in but naught but his cut offs, he was shirtless as usual and there was rainwater clinging to his skin and hair.

"It's raining pretty good outside…Aiden?"

Jake had noticed me, and took a look at my face and looked at Billy confused. Billy just handed Jake a towel and he dried off before Jake more or less positioned me on his lap. Normally I would protest with such PDA in front of Billy, but I wasn't in the mood to protest. None of us spoke for a while, and I didn't dare look at Jake or Billy. Billy sighed hard and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll get this to the Elders, and we'll get work right away to get the proper legal procedures going." Billy said softly.

His voice was clipped, he was angry, but whether or not it was me or the situation I was unsure. I could feel the confusion coming off Jake in waves, and part of me would rather not tell Jake, but he deserved to know.

"I'll tell you later son, it's safer." Billy said looking at Jake.

"Aiden,"

I looked up at Billy at the sound of my name.

"You realize, you'll have to testify about this,"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"I'm sure Xavier will as well, but this is a little different, especially the circumstances." Billy said.

Again I nodded.

"I don't want this to haunt me forever," I murmured.

He nodded.

"Jake why don't you take Aiden home, don't ask her about it, I'll tell you, but take her home, make sure she's safe."

Jake was thoroughly confused but nodded. He all but carried me to the Rabbit and took me home, holding my hand the entire way.

True to his word Billy did tell Jake, and from what I had gathered Jake was livid and wanted to tear Silas apart. Luckily he managed to calm down and listen to Billy reason that it was better that it was done the legal way. While not necessarily as satisfying as tearing from limb from limb, this would be the more appropriate stance. Apparently Silas had gotten the court summons as we received a very nasty phone call, which was recorded and saved for the trial, which was upcoming the next week. I was nervous and sick to my stomach about the whole process. Even with the reassurance that Jake and Billy would be in the court room and the tribe had appointed some of the best lawyers it's still a scary prospect. Silas was of course representing himself. He was either very confident that he would win or just incredibly cocky.

I spent a majority of my time at Emily's helping where I could and making sure things were done around the den, when I wasn't there, I spent time with Jake or on First Beach. But eventually we were running out of things for the house that we could only get in Forks, I had called Jake over and he was hanging out at our house, when I approached the subject.

"Jake, would you be willing to run me up to Forks?" I asked as he had his head laying in my lap.

Jake and Xavier were playing Tekkan on my PS3 in the living room.

"Sure, why do you need to go to Forks?"

"We're running out of some spices and stuff we need for the house, and the general store here in La Push don't carry what we need." I stated.

"Do you want to go now?" He asked curiously.

"We'd get back sooner," I responded shrugging.

Jake glanced over at Xavier.

"Go on, you're killing me here anyways. Sis you got the list?"

I nodded patting my pocket. Jake ended the game and we clamored into his car and began the drive to Forks.

"You aren't still angry are you?" I murmured after a few moments.

"About Silas? Yea, I am, but not at you. Never at you. I'd like to tear him limb from limb, but we got to have the legal process go through first."

"Are you mad didn't tell you?"

Jake was quiet for a moment.

"At first, yes, but I had a suspicion when you didn't tell me about the bruises before. I knew it wasn't Xavier because we'd see that in his mind when he shifted. But I understand why you didn't tell me and its ok that you didn't. I'd likely would have done something stupid." Jake said.

I nodded.

"Don't worry too much about what's going on, the entire pack is behind you, we're your family." He said smiling.

I nodded, a weight being lifted off my chest, my biggest fear was that Jake would be angry about my lack of telling him. We soon came up to the general store in Forks, it wasn't a Walmart by any means, but they carried a lot more of the popular items than the store in La Push. I grabbed a cart and the list out of my pocket and Jake and I headed down the aisles together.

Jake made me laugh by putting random items in the cart, claiming he _needed_ them. It varied from Fruit Loops (which I ended up keeping), to baby wipes, to fruit snacks. We were down the feminine hygiene aisle when Jake was slightly uncomfortable.

"I haven't been down this aisle, since Rebecca and Rachel left," He mumbled trying to look anywhere but the shelves.

"You don't have to come down here if you're uncomfortable Jake…" I said smiling.

I was trying not to smile too much at his discomfort.

"No, it's fine. It's just awkward." He said.

I giggled, grabbed what I needed and we power walked to the end of the aisle when I noticed he wasn't beside me, glancing behind me I noticed he had stopped at the 'family planning' aisle, I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I knew he knew I was looking as he was smirking.

"Didn't know this stuff was down here,"

I rolled my eyes and went down the following aisle refusing to make eye contact with him. Sure _that_ thought had crossed my mind, but there hadn't really been an appropriate time to even bring it up with everything going on. He caught up with me at the cooking and baking aisle, I noticed there was a plastic back in his pocket, indicating that he had bought something. I looked at him with narrowed eyes, he was grinning at me like the Cheshire cat.

"What did you buy?" I asked.

His eyes glittered in mischief.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out…eventually." He said vaguely.

"Jake…"I said.

He shook his head and made like a zipper by his mouth. I tried to reach for the bag but he sidestepped grabbing my hand and wrapping it gently around my back doing the same to my other. He bent down slightly to kiss me. I still got butterflies when we kissed, it was an amazing feeling, and I enjoyed it immensely. I was almost certain he heard my heard beat erratically much to my embarrassment.

"Jacob…?"

Unhurriedly he lifted his head and I knew he was annoyed by the hardness in his eyes. Turning around I saw a familiar sight and one that chilled me to my core. Isabella Swan, and a pale figure with golden eyes whom I could only assume with the Cullen that she had left Jacob's feelings in the dust for.

 _A vampire…._


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

He wasn't exactly what I expected and I think that made it a little worse. His skin was pale; paler than Bella's and that was a feat in and of itself, it reminded me of marble or alabaster. His hair was reddish brown, auburn I guess, it was messy, but kept. His eyes were an eerie golden color, like butterscotch, wracking my brain for information I remember that Billy and Jake both had told me the Cullen family were vegetarians and drank animal blood instead of human blood, hence the golden eye color rather than the blood red I had seen on the red head months before. Bella looked the same, happier however, her skin had a happy glow to it, her eyes had life in them and she seemed chipper than I had last seen her. She looked like nothing more than a corpse walking around before; she now had life in her. Ironic considering her boyfriend was the cause and he was undead.

Bella was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans with her typical converse on her feet; she had a basket on her arm and a list in that hand. Bella's eyes lit up when she say Jake but there was confusion on her face when she saw me.

"Jake, how are you? You haven't returned any of my calls."

Jake straightened up and flitted his gaze between the two.

"Been busy patrolling and making sure the redhead doesn't come back on our Res." He responded.

"Victoria's been on the reservation?" Bella asked confused.

Jacob looked at the vampire, and I noticed the vampire's lips were pursed to a thin line, he was displeased that Jacob had let that bit of information slip.

"Twice now, you better be sure your brother doesn't pull a stunt like that again." Jacob stated towards the vampire.

"I assure you it was an accident," the leech stated.

"Wait what happened?" Bella asked looking between the two boys.

"She doesn't know…is that why you got her out of town?" Jake asked.

"She needed to use the plane tickets my parents gave her before they expired." The leech said shaking his head.

Bella was getting irritated, she actually stomped her foot like a three-year old to get their attention.

"What aren't you telling me?" Bella demanded.

"The big one came onto Quileute lands, while hunting the redhead who crossed over to the reservation this past weekend. Paul nearly took a chunk out of him." Jacob said casually.

Bella looked at Edward dumbfounded that he didn't tell her.

"Is _that_ why you insisted we visit Florida?" Bella asked.

"I knew you wanted to see your mother, and the tickets were about to expire." The leech said smoothly.

Bella seemed to struggle with the fact that the leech had manipulated the situation but she seemed to accept it easily enough.

"Wait you said twice, that was only once." Bella said after a moment.

"It was the day you jumped off the cliff and Aiden went after you. The pack was tracking her when they lost her off the cliffs; she apparently was in the water, nearly drowned Aiden trying to get to you." Jacob said coldly.

At this information both Bella and the vampire flinched. I tightened my hold on Jake's hand. It was then Bella noticed our hands intertwined and how Jake stood almost protectively in front of me keeping his hand close to his side, ready to throw me behind him at a moments notice. Bella's eyes grew kind of stormy at the sight of our intertwined hands.

"So what's up Jake? Not returning my calls now?" Bella asked in a joking manner.

Jake shrugged.

"As I said, I've been busy, lots been going on with the redhead, school and our own reservation drama." Jake said.

Bella glared at me.

"You two shopping?" Bella asked indicating the cart.

"Picking up a few things for the house."

Bella's eyes widened.

"House?"

"I live with my brother Xavier, you may remember him," I offered.

I could see her visibly relax.

"Between Xavier and Jake's appetite, I'm running out of things quicker than I can replace them." I said smiling slightly.

"I help with food," Jake said teasingly.

I smiled.

"I know, but you eat it faster than I can make it sometimes," I said.

I could see smoke rising from Bella's ears, she didn't like me too much.

"Are you coming to the graduation party?" Bella said changing the subject.

"Graduation party?" Jake asked confused.

"I've left messages about it," Bella clarified.

"Alice is throwing a graduation party for Bella for graduating High School." Edward said.

"I'll have to see if I'm patrol or not, but we'll see." Jake said.

Bella's shoulders slumped at Jake's answer, part of me wondered if she was expecting him to immediately accept.

"We better get going before it gets too late, it's still a long drive home." I murmured squeezing Jake's hand to distract him.

Jake nodded.

"We'll see you around," Jake said, grabbing the cart.

As we walked around them, I could feel Bella glaring a hole in my back and I tried to ignore the unnatural chill I felt when walking by the Cullen. Although I knew they were vegetarians it still made me uncomfortable around them. How Bella was managing to date a vampire, was beyond me, all I felt by looking at them was fear.

It wasn't until I got home that I realized I had several different text messages from unknown numbers. One was local but I one I didn't recognize. Jake came behind me and nuzzled my neck wrapping his arms around my waist; he noticed my frown as I was looking at the message.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't answer him for a few moments, reading the text message.

"How did she get my number?"

Jake frowned and looked at my phone.

"That's not a number I recognize."

I knew it was Bella.

 _You're stopping him from trying to see me aren't you? Whatever you aren't anything. Jacob's been my personal sun a lot more than he's ever even thought about you. Do yourself a favor and disappear_.

Though I knew the words were stupid ad petty it still hurt. I knew full well that she had more of a claim to Jacob right now but…it still affected me deeply. Jacob took the phone from my hand and I was still staring out into space. He took my face into his hands and pulled it so I was staring in to his eyes.

"Hey, you look at me…" he said softly.

Hesitantly I did, he had nothing but adoration in his eyes and he smiled softly.

"Don't you worry about her or anyone else ok?" He said.

"But you two are friends; I don't want to hinder that…" I said quietly.

"She wants both Ai, she can't have both. And I don't want to be around her if all she does is hurt the people I love. That includes you. She's hurting you and she hurt me more than once. I can't let her do that to me, that's partially the reason I cut her off. I want you Ai, I chose you." He said softly.

I smiled as I feel tears welling up in my eyes, this boy…he was too sweet, too kind. Yet impossibly he wanted me, with all my flaws, my drama, everything…it amazed me. I leaned forward and put my head on his chest and he held me… held me until the tears stopped…and held me until I felt whole again…I just hope this feeling never went away.

He was more than just a personal sun, he was my _other half…_


	5. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** I know this is a filler, but I promise more true to the story line will happen next chapter! Lemme know what you think. Reviews are appreciated and loved! I love to know what you guys think! Pushes me to keep going.

 **Chapter Four**

Seattle was a lot different than I remembered; then again I hadn't really traveled to Seattle for any reason. It was the day of the trial, all the evidence had been submitted, all the testimonies written, witnesses interviewed and today was the trial. I was sick to my stomach and nervous despite that Jacob would be with me nearly the entire trial. Our lawyer was firm but kind and understood that this was a sensitive case. I hadn't seen Silas since he and Trixi ran from First Beach, Trixi I saw at school, although now I've been doing a majority of my schooling online through the online project with the school. It was developed specifically for situations as this and also for the pack members so they weren't missing too much school.

I fidgeted as we waited for the judge to call us into the court room. They were interviewing us separately to avoid panic, and to avoid psychological intimidation. Billy was currently inside, and the doors were so thick that you couldn't hear anything from inside. My lawyer Ms. Weatherly was wearing a bold red suit and dark blue blouse beneath it. Her hair was black and pulled into a sensible braid that fell well past her waist. I on the other had looked almost frumpy compared to her. I wore a flowing skirt that was light blue and a pink camisole and a jean jacket over that. I wore pink sandals with flowers and my curly wild hair was pinned up with a clip. I fidgeted nervously with a bracelet on my wrist. It was a gift Jake had made, it was hand made, it was a branded leather strip with the Quileute tribal symbol (the same that was on Jake's arm), with bands of yarn/strings of blues, greens, and browns, with beads of the same color. It was very intricate and gorgeously detailed.

Being Quileute I knew what the bracelet meant and I could still see how nervous Jake was when he presented it to me. I was dumbfounded in shock for the first while, but I remember the look of complete and utter joy on his face when shyly I accepted it. He had a similar one with basically the reverse of my own, a matching set. Jake took my hand that was spinning the bracelet around my wrist absently and kissed the top. He looked quite handsome, having gotten a haircut from Emily his hair wasn't quite so shaggy and he had shaven so his face was clean he wore a white button up long-sleeved shirt and dark washed jeans with blue and tan shoes. His shirt sleeves were rolled to his elbows exposing his forearms.

"You'll be fine, quit stressing so much," He said softly.

I smiled gratefully at him.

"I can't help it." I murmured.

Before Jake could answer the door opened and Billy rolled out, he seemed calm and collected but his eyes were stormy.

"Piece of cake, just look at the attorney and just let them know what you know."

I nodded took a steadying breath, and quick kiss on the cheek from Jake and I followed the bailiff into the court room.

I was in and out of there in about fifteen to twenty minutes between questioning from my own lawyer and the court appointed lawyer for my father. My father apparently had a restraining order upon him and he wasn't allowed to question me himself, so he had written down questions for his lawyer and he asked them. It was intimidating but it wasn't too bad. Not as horrible as I thought it was going to be. The entire trial lasted the day; we had lunch at a steakhouse a few blocks from the courthouse, now we were waiting for the judge to make a decision. It had been a few hours since he had left for deliberation, and I was beginning to grow nervous.

A green light finally signaled that the judge had reached his decision and he was ready for all of us to come in. This would mean we'd see Silas and Trixi. The bailiff came out and got us first before the prosecuted party. I sat between Jake and Xavier, Xavier wore a red button up shirt and black pants with black loafers on his feet, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow as well. He was irritated, his foot bouncing. Billy sat in his wheelchair next to our lawyer in the court. Finally they let in Silas and his team. Silas hadn't changed since I last saw him, his hair was gelled back and salt and peppered. He wore a white long sleeved shirt beneath a navy blue suit; he wore a red tie and a red pocket square. His shoes were his expensive Italian loafers. He held a black briefcase in his hand. Trixi wore a expensive looking floral dress that was very not appropriate for court, it was backless and she wore expensive heels. I notice she sported a diamond ring on her left hand, indicating she may be engaged. I raised an eyebrow at that; I certainly hadn't heard anything about Trixi being engaged. The only other person on their side was the court appointed lawyer.

Once we were all settled the judge came and sat at his bench and we sat down.

"This case, is definitely unlike one I've see before," the Judge began.

I noticed that Silas was grinning to himself, a cocky movement.

"That being said, I am appalled by went on here, my ruling is based on the evidence presented and the testimony I've heard today." He continued.

I grabbed Jake's hand and squeezed it as hard as I can, if was hurting him (which I doubt I was) he made no indication.

"Silas Steele, I am finding you guilty for child abuse and child neglect." The Judge said finally.

I could feel weight be lifted from my shoulders and I could see Silas's face drop, Trixi's too.

"What you've done to this girl is appalling and you should be ashamed of yourself. The ruling for the restraining order will remain intact. Also there will be an investigation on your persons, which could lead up to and including being disbarred. You will have no further contact with your two children Xavier, or Aiden, however you will be paying a severance towards both children for the damage you have done. The amount will be determined later. Mr. Black are there any other amendments the counsel would like to add to the ruling?" the judge asked.

"The Counsel requests that Mr. Silas is prohibited from setting foot on the reservation."

Before the judge could respond, Silas opened his mouth.

"A restraining order and a BAN?!"

Billy nodded silently.

"What about the children?" He sneered.

"The children are no longer your concern Silas; they're in the custody of the Tribe. The ban will be only applicable to you and Trixi as she had knowledge of the abuse. Xavier and Aiden are free to come and go as they please. The ban will be explicitly indicate you, and Mr. Black it is granted. The home the children are staying at and any furniture items will remain in care and custody of the children, I trust a member of the tribe can write up a estimate of it's worth?" The judge asked.

Billy nodded.

"We can have to you in three days,"

The Judge nodded ignoring the scoffing noises that Silas was making. The judge made a few more notes on his pad in front of him.

"Silas you will remain in the Seattle area until the list is given and a set amount is determined. Flee the state and there will be consequences." The Judge warned.

"Am I being held on bond?" Silas demanded.

"Do I need to?" the judge asked seriously.

Silas faltered but shook his head. The judge narrowed his eyes at him.

"Passport and driver's license will be held until the end of the week until we get results from the ruling. Court is adjourned," the judge stated.

With Silas's sputtering at the judge, Jacob, Billy and I headed out of the courtroom, since Xavier was older he and Sam stayed behind to take care of any further information the courts may require. Once the door was shut behind us, I all but tackled Billy in a hug, tears threatening to spill.

"Thank you,"

He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Never a problem, you're one of our pack now…got to protect our own." Billy stated.

I nodded.

"Let's head back to the reservation, I think Emily is cooking up a feast," Jacob joked.

I smiled knowing he was only half joking, but I knew Emily would have a good meal waiting for us at home.

 _Home was truly where the heart was…and mine was free._


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Things seemed to move by in a blur after the trial, Silas was forced to give up his driver's license and his passport while we documented everything of value in the house. Once we did the courts released the items back to him with a friendly reminder he wasn't to set foot on the Quileute lands. After that we hadn't heard from him again. Things went by in a blur, Xavier was happy to not have to deal with father or Trixi again, apparently even though Trixi and him were close due to being twins, she was verbally abusive to him, since becoming Pack he had spent less time with her and it happened less and less. He actually hadn't been in contact with Trixi since the beach, she had sent text messages but he never responded.

I still received 'mystery' text from someone telling me to leave Jacob alone and to disappear, and I ignored it for the most part but Jacob was getting frustrated with it. I told him not worry about it, and he actually surprised me with a date, the two of us were going to hit Port Angeles and just wander around the little village near the docks. I also knew it was an excuse to get away from the reservation, while Silas and Trixi were banned Bella was not, I had a sneaking suspicion tonight was also the night of Bella's graduation party and he wanted to be nowhere near the area.

Scrutinizing myself in the mirror I decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, I decided on a mint sweater that was extra long and went to just under my butt, the neck was scooped and the sleeves were slightly long so they covered my hands. My hair was wrestled into a braid and my bangs were straightened into submission. I fidgeted with the bracelet on my wrist that Jake had given me, I never took it off, except when I showered. I loved wearing it.

"Why are you so nervous? You spend all the time with Jake," Xavier commented.

I was seated in the kitchen with him at the island. He was chowing down on a bowl of cereal, and I looked at him in exasperation.

"I know but we haven't like gone out…ever…"I responded.

"You've been out with Jake," Xavier argued.

"Not in this context…" I mumbled.

Xavier chuckled; sometimes I wondered if he enjoyed seeing me suffer. The house phone rang, Xavier grabbed the cordless receiver that sat by him.

"Xavier speaking," he said simply.

He listened to the caller and grew annoyed.

"No, he's not here," Xavier responded.

I looked at him confused. He mouthed 'Bella'. I scowled. A warm arm wrapped itself around my waist and kiss to my temple. Knowing him in my heart and by smell, I grinned up at the wolf that had my heart.

"No Swan he's not here, I'd gladly take a photo and sent it to you. He is out." Xavier said slowly and precisely as if he was talking to a child.

The conversation must've continued on his side because Xavier rolled his eyes and looked extremely annoyed.

"Out as in not in this house out, I don't know how better to explain it to you."

He motioned to 'be quiet' and placed the call on speaker.

" _-You don't need to speak to me as if I'm a child, I'm not stupid Xavier_."

"Well I don't know what you want me to tell you, Jake's not here, he's out."

" _But where is he going? Where is he at? You HAVE to know._ "

Xavier snorted.

"I am not Jake's keeper; I don't know where he is every second of every day." Xavier argued.

" _Can't you hear each other's thoughts or something?_ "

"You know as well as I do that's only if he's wolf. What do you want Bella?"

I could hear her voice becoming hopelessly annoyed and borderline whiny now.

" _I WANT you to tell me where Jacob is! You HAVE to know where he's at! It's MY graduation party."_

Xavier took a deep breath to prevent from snapping at the police's chief's daughter.

"Again Bella he is OUT. I don't know where he is. If you can't handle that, feel free to come and check."

Rather than wait for her reply he promptly hit the disconnect button and rubbed the temples of his head, probably to ease a oncoming headache.

"Jesus…"He murmured.

"If you think that's bad, you should hear some of the voicemails that were left on my phone." Jacob said.

"I'll pass thanks, but you two should head out just incase she does come by." Xavier suggested.

We nodded and headed out to Jacob's rabbit.

"Aw she's got a facelift!" I said remarking on the new red paint.

Jacob grinned like a schoolboy.

"I managed to get a majority of the rust off her too. She deserved a new coat of paint."

I smiled and he opened the passenger door and let me climb in and shut the door before climbing into his own seat. The trip up to Port Angeles was fun; we talked about a lot of things, the future, what he wanted to do. He wanted to open a mechanic's shop for the Reservation, there wasn't really one in town and most people have to go into Forks and get charged an arm and a leg for basic repairs. I wasn't too sure what I wanted to do just yet, definitely wanted to go to college, but I wasn't certain as to what I wanted to pursue, I'd likely go do online schooling as I wasn't going to want to leave La Push, especially now that Jake and I were together. Port Angeles was a small little town that catered to the seaman that went out to fish and tourists that visited.

We visited the small shops, looking at the several of trinkets, and Jake even managed to convince me to go into a Curiosity Shop that was filled with a bunch of weird things. There was even a flea circus which was extremely weird. The owner was a doll though, such a sweet man. It was a little chilly and Jake gave me his coat. We were walking down a dimly lit street and I felt a prickling feeling on the back of my neck. Turning I saw a figure on the other end of the street, but for some reason my heart was beating wildly in my chest, I was anxious. I could feel Jake tense.

"What do you want leech?" He hissed out.

Leech? So this was a…

As the figure walked into the light my heart stopped at the sight, he stood about as tall as Xavier, his hair was the same color, but it was long and pulled into a braid down his back. He wore a green long sleeved shirt and tan pants, khaki in color and brown loafers on his feet. The face was so familiar. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Beside me I saw Jake look dumbfounded.

"If this is a joke…it is cruel…"I whispered.

The man smiled sadly.

"Its better if we go inside,"

He smiled sadly and walked off, drawn to him my feet followed and Jake with me. We followed a ways behind to a hotel near the pier, it wasn't glamorous but it was nice. Room 202, it was a large room, open space a bed and table and chairs. There was a suitcase full of clothes and food and drink on the table.

"But you died…" I whispered.

The man broke out into the same mischievous grin that he had before.

 _Liam…Liam was alive._


	7. Chapter Six

**Author's note:** So how did you guys like the little loop I threw you for? Let me know what you guys think!

 **Chapter Six**

I was shaking when Jake helped me sit in an armchair, he stood near me ready to strike if need be. I knew he wasn't too happy with the situation but he was just as shocked and dumbfounded as I was. Liam or _this_ Liam sat on the bed; his skin was still tan the only difference was his eyes were a golden yellow. He looked apologetic.

"It's a bit of a shock…"He said slowly.

"That's an understatement." Jake retorted.

I shook my head, my other brother is alive. It was like a fairytale or some messed up dream or trick that someone was playing.

"How is it possible?"

Liam rubbed his hands together, he was nervous.

"It's not a pleasant tale. After the accident I woke up on a remote island somewhere, I was being taken care of by an indigenous tribe. I lived there most of my life growing up, they didn't want me to leave. I tried to reach out to guys so many times…but they were all thwarted by the tribe. Eventually we were visited by some vampires about two years ago, in the middle of the night they took me away from the tribe and bit and turned me."

I flinched at that.

"I was so angry, so I went through a partial transformation, the venom from the bite of the vampires cured any disease or illness I had, but the heat from the shifting trigger stopped it for fully turning me." He explained.

"You're a mix?" Jacob asked.

"An unintentional hybrid, more wolf than vampire I think. I can go out in the daytime and not sparkle like a vampire, but I do need blood to sustain myself; luckily I get that when I hunt. I am as fast as both in terms of speed, and my strength is more made for killing vampires than wolves. I have managed to stay under the radar on both ends for years. I have a gift, I can manipulate elements, and stealth is in my repertoire." He said smiling vaguely.

"So you're a ninja?" I asked.

It was quiet for a moment before we all burst out laughing. It broke the tension and Jake sat on the arm of the chair seemingly more relaxed.

"I missed you little sister." Liam said.

I gazed at him trying to memorize his face, he looked so much like he did before but he was a spitting image of Xavier minus the creepy amber eyes.

"Its hard to wrap my head around it quite frankly." I murmured.

"It was quite a shock to me, I didn't expect to find you back in this place," he admitted to me.

"We've only just moved back," I responded.

"We?"

I explained to him what has happened since the accident, he of course knew about mother, having found out about it through his own means. His face was dark and angry at the events that led to present day with Silas and Trixi.

"I firstly want to apologize for what Silas did to you, which was no way to treat you any of you for what happened. It was no more you fault than the seas." He said plainly.

I shrugged.

"What's done is done, I can't change it. But he's not allowed to come onto the reservation anymore, not after the stunt in court." I responded.

There was a moment of silence and it was a little awkward to be frank.

"So Xavier shifted?"

I nodded.

"It was a month or two after they arrived, most of the pack had already shifted by that point." Jacob responded.

Liam nodded.

"Can you shift?" Jacob asked.

"I haven't tried, and I haven't gotten angry enough to" Liam responded.

"What happened to the vampires that changed you?" I whispered.

"They got destroyed by me when the change was complete, and when the tribe found me the set the pieces afire. I left the tribe shortly after than and stuck to more uninhabitable islands to train myself." Liam stated.

"Your self-restraint is admirable." Jake said.

Liam tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you,"

It was strange.

"What are you doing here in Washington?"

At this Liam grew grim.

"There were rumors floating around in Seattle when I was there, the only whispers you hear in the night life. They weren't pleasant, apparently a red haired wench named Victoria is hell bent on attack Forks,"

I flinched at the name, and unconsciously my hand went to my throat, I could still feel the chill of her touch. Liam's eyes darkened; Jake too my hand that touched my throat and held it on his leg, the warm seeped into my hand wiping away the cold.

"You've had a run in with her I take it?"

"Long story short, Chief Swan's daughter Bella, she's dating a Cullen, a vampire, they went after Bella last year and Edward killed Victoria's mate. The Cullens left the area up until a few months ago and during that time Bella decided to 'see' Edward by jumping off the cliffs and Victoria was waiting for her in the waters. Aiden jumped in after her as she's the stronger swimmer. Victoria tried to drown Aiden for interfering."

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was not going to get involved, but this has become a personal attack on my family. You should know they plan to attack Forks, It will only be a matter weeks before they arrive. I did some investigating around town, the redhead has had a few newborns snooping around Forks."

Jake frowned.

"It's likely why more Pack are shifting so early," I murmured to Jake in regards to Collin and Bradley shifting a few days ago.

Jake frowned.

"We need to let Sam and the Counsel know," Jake said.

"We can ask if they can accept Liam, he's still technically Pack," I responded.

Jake nodded slowly.

"It's a unique case, we'll have to approach the subject carefully, not to mention think on how your brother would react." Jake responded.

I conceded that, if it was this much of a shock to me, I couldn't imagine how hard it would be for Xavier.

"I'll do some more checking around town, try to remain out of their hair and yours, let me know what I can do, I can help ." Liam promised.

Jake nodded and stood. I followed and handed Liam my phone.

"Plug your number in my phone, it's easier to communicate."

Liam nodded and did so before handing it back to me. Cautiously I moved to hug Liam, and he accepted me with open arms, he was warm, but not as hot as the pack mates ran. We went wandered around Port Angeles a little longer, having dinner and then headed home. My heart was happy, lifted almost but still worried. My brother was _alive_ , he was a hybrid, and now we had to deal with a newborn army.

 _Things never came easy…did they?_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"So why the sudden Pack meeting?" Sam asked.

Jake had called for a pack meeting at Emily's the moment we got back into town. Jake looked calm, but I was nervous.

"There's been some development that we just found out about while we were in Port Angeles." Jake responded.

Sam had his arm around Emily's waist and Emily had set down a warm cup of tea in front of me.

"Don't leave us in suspense Jake, spit it out." Embry stated.

"It's…not easy to believe, and I'm asking no immediate action be taken on what I'm about to say," Jake asked looking at Sam and Billy.

Billy was over at Sam's watching the Mariner's game. After a few moments the two men nodded.

"You all know the story about what happened to Xavier and Aiden's brother, right?" Jake asked.

The pack nodded, and Xavier frowned not liking where this was going, I grabbed his hand to try and project my calm thoughts to him.

"He's a hybrid," Jake said finally.

Everyone looked like they were clunked over the head with a two by four.

"A hybrid?" Sam asked seriously.

"Apparently he washed ashore some island, about two or three years ago he got bit by a leech." Jake stated.

"The act of being bit triggered the shift in him, he remains mostly wolf but has some qualities of a vampire, and the trigger of the shift burned a majority of the venom." I added.

Billy looked thoughtful.

"There was no lie in his eyes or what he said." Jake said quietly.

I glanced over at Xavier, and he just sat there blank, stiff and unmoving like a statue I was worried.

"Did he seem danger?" Sam asked.

Jake shook his head.

"He seemed entirely in control, he does need blood to survive, but he gets it when he hunts as a wolf. I don't find him to be a threat," Jake said seriously.

Sam and Billy exchanged a glance.

"We'll discuss this more with the counsel later, however this isn't the only news you have either, is it?"

Jake shook his head.

"The redhead is forming a newborn army and they're coming to Forks, Liam was able to give us some information." Jake stated.

"Newborn? What are newborns?' Paul asked.

"I'm not sure, but they sound dangerous." Embry commented.

"We can take em!" Paul said excitedly.

"We don't know anything about them," Jared said quietly.

Sam closed his eyes and seemed to be deep in though.

"I'll reach out to Dr. Cullen, see if they know anything."

"You'd reach out to the leeches?" Paul asked angrily.

"Can it Paul, I'm not letting our tribe go against a potentially dangerous threat blind." Sam retorted.

At that logic, Paul shut up.

"They wouldn't have any reason to come here; they want the vampire girl don't they?" Paul asked.

"The red head attacked Aiden, incase you've forgotten." Xavier bit at Paul.

Paul's face dropped.

"I'll speak with Dr. Cullen, in the event that we do need to cooperate with them; I want not hostility from any of you. We're facing a common enemy, not each other. The last thing we need to be is at each other's throats." Sam ordered.

It wasn't until we got home and we had both showered and gotten ready for bed when I decided to approach the subject with Xavier. He was seated at the island in the kitchen he had gotten a bowl of cereal but he hadn't touched it. Quietly I also grabbed a spoon and bowl and poured my own bowl of fruit loops, not really in the mood to cook anything heavier. It wasn't until I sat down and ready to eat when Xavier finally looked up at me and seemed almost nervous.

"Did he seem….ok…?" Xavier asked quietly.

I looked at him.

"Did he seem like himself?" Xavier said taking a deep breath.

I finally realized what he meant and I smiled softly.

"Yes, he seemed very much like himself."

Xavier let out a deep breath I hadn't been aware he had been holding. He seemed relieved.

"When Jake had said, Liam was alive….I wasn't sure what to think, part of me wondered if he was playing a joke. I wanted to tear him limb from limb for coming up with something like that." Xavier admitted.

"It's true, and I'd beat him up if he had told a lie like that, but I _saw_ Liam, it was him. The only think that throws me off is the eyes, they're golden like the Cullen's but other than that, he looks the same." I said.

As we ate in silence for a few minutes he sounded very much like a child.

"Do you think he'll stay?"

I honestly didn't know, after this whole fiasco with the newborn army, would Liam stay?

"I don't know, I think that's why the counsel needs to deliberate…to see if we can welcome him on Quileute lands…he's part vampire."

"But he's still Quileute," Xavier argued.

I nodded.

"He seems more wolf than vampire; the counsel may send Sam to meet him, for him to make the final decision."

Xavier seemed to accept that and he didn't say anything more on the matter, he seemed to accept the answer, and all we could do now is wait.

I soon found myself sitting in the middle of the night with about 90% of the pack around me. Sam had spoken to Dr. Cullen; apparently their sightseer had foreseen the invasion of Forks as well, since Victoria finally made a decision on it. Due to the sheer amount of newborn that would be in this army and the fact the she was after two of us, the two had decided to combine forces. Tonight members of the pack would watch and learn from Jasper. He was the newest of the Cullen coven and the most knowledgeable on newborns and how they fought.

Before the meeting however, Sam did meet Liam at the Counsel's request, and based on Sam's assessment of Liam, Liam was deemed to be able to come and go as he please from the reservation. Liam was actually staying with us in the house, the reunion between Xavier and his twin was heart-wrenching, granting there was some punching between the two, but it seemed almost normal with Liam in the house, he actually seemed to have imprinted on Leah and vice versa. At first she was upset and angry, but now she was warming up to the idea. Liam balanced her out; he was calm where she was hot-headed. She kept him from causing too much mischief.

The clearing was kept lit by a fire pit that was dug out and off to the corner, it was high enough to project light and warmth, but not enough to attract unwanted attention. Jake was in his wolf form and was lying down near the fire, I was sitting on a large afghan blanket leaning against Jake's body, his tail was wrapped around my lap protectively and his head was up and alert. I wore blue jeans and a large sweater that belonged to Jake. Sam sat at the forefront of the pack as the Alpha should. Xavier was on his right and Jared on his left, Liam was crouched beside me. It was a few minutes later and the Cullens came into view of the clearing. I hadn't met any of the Cullen family aside from the time in the store with Bella.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the same Carlisle Cullen who created the original treaty with our clan. His hair was platinum blonde and his eyes a golden honey color. He wore a dark blue sweater and khaki's with dark blue loafers. The woman beside him I assumed was his wife, she had a sweet heart-shaped face, her hair brown and slightly curly, she wore dark jeans and a pink sweater as well, and matching converse were on her feet. The next pair was a large burly boy, his arms the size of tree trunks, and stood fairly tall. His hair was brown and slightly curly cut short to his head, he wore a black sweater and dark jeans, and boots adorned his feet. On his wrist was a leather band with a crest upon it. I assumed this was Emmett; he seemed to match the description that Paul had given me. Beside him was this drop dead gorgeous girl, she had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes like the rest of the coven, her hair was pulled into a high ponytail She wore a red tracksuit zip up jacket, and dark blue jeans with red sneakers. She wore a necklace with the crest upon it. She looked less-than-happy to be here. The other pair was just as eerily gorgeous and hair-raising as their siblings. The male had dirty blond hair and golden eyes, he looked very much like he was in pain, choosing to stay a little more behind his siblings, he wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and dark washed jeans with cowboy boots. He wore a leather band on his hand like his brother. The girl beside him was short almost pixie status. Her hair was flared out in only a model-like fashion. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a vest and black slacks and on her feet were a pair of flats. She wore a ribbon around her next with the small crest at the center. Edward was there, along with Bella bringing up the rear.

Not that I wasn't surprised to see Bella there, I was kind of surprised Charlie managed to let her leave this time of night. Although if I was to venture a guess, I doubted he knew she was here. Bella's face lit up when she saw Jake across the way, and then scowled when she noticed where I was. Beside me I heard Jake rumble in displeasure quietly, Sam spoke his mind and Edward apparently translated between the two. I saw the Cullen family was staring curiously at Liam.

"You have a newborn in your midst," Jasper said after a moment.

Liam scoffed.

"Hardly, I'm more in control than you are," Liam retorted.

"You don't smell like one of us," Carlisle said slowly.

Liam turned his gaze onto the oldest of the coven, I had to admit, even his gaze was a lot more eerie that tat of the Cullens due to his animalistic nature.

"I am not, I am a hybrid." Liam said simply.

The Cullens looked confused.

"A hybrid?"

"Bit and it triggered the shift, he's both," Edward said reading Sam's mind.

Carlisle looked at Liam in curiosity.

"I'd love to discuss with you more about this at a later date," Carlisle offered.

"You'll have to speak to my Alpha," Liam said gesturing to Sam.

Carlisle inclined his head to Sam, and I knew the two would discuss those terms at a later date. I was getting drowsy as the training session began and I tuned most of it out. I did notice however Bella was moving closer and closer to Jake and I. As she grew closer and closer I felt Jake tense more and more. It was the end of the training session when Bella got about a foot away. Jake huffed as she came up to us as we cleaned up camp, he left momentarily and came back in his skin. He wore jean shorts and a large blue sweater and converse on his feet. We were folding the blanket I had been sitting on when Bella came up.

"So…I missed you at the graduation party," she ventured quietly.

"Yeah I was out," Jake said vaguely.

Bella fidgeted slightly irritated with the silence. Edward came up behind her.

"Apparently there is a bonfire coming up this weekend correct?" Edward asked Jacob.

Jacob nodded, not trusting himself to answer.

"Our family will need feed before the battle this upcoming week, would it be appropriate if Bella was to attend this bonfire?" Edward asked.

His voice was strained and irritated, almost as if it was painful for him. He raised an eyebrow at me and Jacob growled lowly noticing what had happened.

"Stay out of her head."

Edward turned to address Jake.

"The bonfire?" He pressed.

"You'll have to ask Sam, I don't make the decisions." Jake rebutted.

Bella's jaw dropped.

"He has agreed, I figured I would give you a courtesy of a heads up," Edward said.

Jake nodded and looked at me holding out his hand.

"We need to get going," He said finally.

I nodded and took hold of his hand, mumbling a goodbye to Edward and Bella, ignoring the dagger she was imagining throwing at me.

 _Little did I know the Bonfire was just the beginning…of a long series of events that changed everything…_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

To avoid the calls that were surely going to be bombarding Jake's phone he spent the majority of the week at my house. We cuddled on the couch watching movies, I made dinner and I enjoyed having Jacob at the house all the time, it felt natural and right. It was the day of the bonfire; I dressed in warm grey sweats a blue tank top beneath Jake's sweater. I wore flips flops as opposed to sneakers and socks. I hated finding sand in my shoes and socks it was very uncomfortable. Jake wore jean pants and a black muscle shirt; he did put on a green sweater for appearances and flip flops on his feet. I pulled the sleeves up to my elbows and we all headed to First Beach, Xavier and Liam carried the blankets and our dish for the bonfire. Jake gave me a piggy-back ride down to the beach. I was happy and content on his back ignoring the catcalls that Paul had given us as we walked by. Jake shoved him in the sand.

We set up near our usual spot. There was a deep fire pit dug into the sand surrounded by stone and logs and people had their blankets and chairs set up around the fire. Bella apparently was already there, Charlie was invited down for the bonfire too, this way no one had to go get her and Charlie could take her home if she was getting unruly. Our blanket was set near Billy and Sue, food was already being set up on the long tables near the cars and away from the smoke of the fire. Our tribal elders were there talking amongst themselves. I felt nothing but respect and admiration for these men and women. They accepted my entire family into the tribe. They helped pay our bills and even accepted a partial vampire hybrid.

"Jake!"

I felt Jake tense slightly, but made no mood to release his hold on me on his back. Bella was standing in front of him expectantly, but grew more irritated when she realized he wasn't doing anything. She then noticed the bracelet on my wrist.

"That's pretty," She commented in an attempt to be nice.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So she get's a bracelet and I don't get anything even for my graduation Jake?" she said lightly.

She was trying to pass it off as a joke, but I could tell she wasn't. Jake sighed and his hold on my legs tightened slightly in irritation. But before he could say something Charlie came over.

"Hey Jake," Charlie said happily.

It was hard to stay mad at a man like Charlie, I had met him a few times and he was a very likeable guy.

"Hey Charlie, how are you?"

"Oh, still kicking, miss you coming around," Charlie said casually.

"I've been busy, school and work keeps me pretty occupied," Jake said casually.

Charlie nodded and noticed the bracelet, he whistled lowly.

"So you're the one who's been keeping Jake steady?" Charlie asked kindly.

I smiled.

"Guilty,"

He chuckled, he gestured to the bracelet.

"Don't you for a second think I don't know what that means, you serious Jake?" he asked.

Jake nodded without hesitation.

"More sure than I have about anything," he said seriously.

Charlie looked between us for a moment before nodding and smiling.

"Good, I'm happy for you both. Come on Bella, we need to get the food before all the linebackers get to it."

Not waiting for Bella to respond he gently guided her to where the food was, both of us let out the breath that we had been holding.

"I could kiss Charlie right now." Jake said seriously.

I giggled and kissed the back of his neck, he smiled and we headed to our blanket he dropped me off there and he went to get me a plate of food. From across the fire I could see Bella glare at me, she certainly didn't like me. I noticed when they were in the line to get food she had asked Charlie something, likely due to the bracelet and apparently he had told her and she was now staring at us. Jake came back with a plate of food with a little of everything minus the things I didn't like. The other imprints went and got their food and then the elders, then finally the pack members were able to get their food, and there was still quite a bit left after they had swept the table and piled their plates high. Charlie looked like had seen it all when he noticed some of the boy's plates.

After we were all fed and full, the Elders began telling their tales and legends. The way they spun the legends…it was amazing. Like if you looked in the fire, you could see the tale play out. They spoke of the legend of the tribe and they even spoke of imprinting and the sacrifice of the Old Chief's third wife. From across the fire I could see wheels in Bella's head turning. While Charlie may have chocked up the stories to be just that…the rest of the pack including Bella knew otherwise.

It was the day of the battle, and we had organized before hand that Bella and I would be camping up in the mountains away from the battle. Apparently Bella's scent would be scattered all over the forest at the foot of the mountain drawing the battle away from Forks and La Push and into the forest where were a lot less possibilities for casualties. As a precaution Billy is taking Charlie onto the reservation for safe keeping. The younger shifters would remain on the reservation to protect the tribe. Jake and I were already at the foot of the mountain with Liam close behind; he would be able to guard the camp with Edward since Bella was not letting fight.

She didn't want Jake to fight, and normally while I wouldn't agree with her, I was nervous about the fight. Newborn vampires weren't anything to disregard. Edward and finally came up with a bunch of camping gear. Liam would carry Bella to mask her scent up the mountain and Jake would carry me. Bella protested at first as she didn't know Liam but Jake had refused to touch her. I had my pack on my back with all my gear and I climbed onto Jake's back like a spider monkey and we headed off before Bella and Edward had the opportunity to say anything. I hugged him tighter to get his attention, he turned his head slightly and I kissed his cheek, he smiled and gave my legs a squeeze.

"I'm nervous for you," I said quietly.

"Don't be this is what we're made for." Jake said.

I frowned.

"Yes, but doesn't mean I have to like it. You can go furry and are faster in that form, Liam he's more or less exposed." I said quietly.

Jake was quiet for a moment.

"To be honest, I'm glad he's on our side, he seems lethal…especially with his gifts." Jacob said.

I hadn't thought about that, I suppose Liam would be dangerous, especially with vampires being…flammable. But I loved my brother and it seemed the Pack did as well; they took him in with open arms. But there was certain lethality to him; he certainly wasn't any one I wanted to cross.

"As for the battle, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Jake said reassuringly.

I frowned not really sure.

"You better come back to me…"I mumbled into his shoulder.

I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking.

"I'll always come back to you."

The entire hike was maybe a hour or two to the campsite, and I enjoyed every second Jake. The battle loomed over me and frightened the hell out of me. The camp site was relatively small, but it suited our needs. There was small but silent generator in the middle of the clearing, apparently Edward had set everything up as there was really nothing to do here. There were two tents, one for Bella and one for myself. Jake set me down and I went to our tent, it was small, but there was room enough for three people if we had to. I began unpacking my bag with Jake's help; my sleeping bag was made for nearly sub-zero temperatures. It was well insulated and I had packed my thermals. Apparently Alice, the sightseer had counted on it snowing, and judging by the dark clouds that loomed overhead she was likely right.

Judging by the chill in the air and the way the wind bit into you we were likely in for a cold night. We were nearly unpacked by the time Liam arrived with Bella, she looked a little green from the trip, but they had wanted to be sure her scent was all over the mountain to encourage more the newborns to be more concentrated on the mountain. Jake would stay tonight then tomorrow he would join the pack in the fight. I shivered a little already cold.

"You should change before it gets any colder," Jake said.

I nodded and headed back into the tent successfully kicking Liam out I had my privacy to change into my thermals beneath my normal clothes. They weren't pretty and it made me look as though I gained weight but they served a higher purpose and I was happy I brought them. I pulled on my warm knee high socks when Jake came in looking slightly peeved.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head, but I didn't need to be a mind reader like Edward to figure out what the source was.

"You'd think with her leech being here, she'd lay off." Jacob mumbled.

I shook my head and pulled on my socks and I say Jake looking at me.

"I know I probably look ridiculous." I mumbled.

He smiled.

"Nope, just smart. It's going to be cold tonight."

He snuggled up to me getting my clothes all toast warm, hopefully tonight would be ok. The calm before the storm always was.

Surprisingly Alice was correct and it indeed was incredibly cold last night. Even with all my layers and my sleeping bag it was freezing. Jake and I shared my sleeping bag and kept it bearable. Liam ended up staying in the far corner of Bella's tent and used his abilities to keep the tent warm. She originally wanted Jake to come in and 'warm her up' but, Jake flat out refused and Liam played defense and provided a solution. The next morning was warmer albeit not much but still warmer. Slugging on my jacket and boots before my feet got too cold I was ready to face the day and have some breakfast.

The air was crisp but there was no snow on the ground, Jake kissed my forehead and headed off, I pulled some cereal out of my bag and a thermos of milk and had some cheerios when Bella cam out of her tent, she was a little worse for wear, she looked tired, her hair was down and she wore a long sleeved green shirt and a vest and a pair of pants, she wore hiking boots. She shivered coming out of the tent. Before she could make the decision of heading back inside Liam came out of the tent. Bella looked around the camp.

"Where Jake?" She demanded.

"He's already left love," Edward said patiently.

Liam rolled his eyes and joined me on my log and dug into his own bowl of cheerios.

"No warm foods?"

I shook my head.

"Warm foods create scents that would attract unwanted visitors." Liam said.

Bella looked dumbfounded before digging into her own pack and pulling out a granola bars. That particular brand hurt the roof of the mouth more so than any other brand. With each passing moment I grew more and more nervous. I finished my bowls of cereal and gently washed the bowl and spoon with some water before putting it away. Seth in his wolf form came out of the bushes and sat beside me. Absently I began playing with his fur my mind drifting. Suddenly there was a loud bold howl that echoed in the woods, soon many more joined it. It seemed like a battle cry and drew a shiver from me and gooseflesh to my arms.

 _So it begins_ …


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

I couldn't help the unease in my heart about the fight, it was happening and while we had a play by play with Seth and Liam, it still made me uneasy. My Pack, my brothers were out there fighting an army of newborn vampires for a girl who wanted nothing to do with the girl that sat on the log across from me looking bored and exasperated. Part of me wanted to shake her shoulders and ask what is wrong with her. But the other part of me knew it wouldn't do any good, she was entirely stubborn like that.

Seth was lying down with his ears perked listening to the occasional sounds of the battle, Edward was murmuring to Bella, no doubt relaying the battle to her. Liam was searching the woods for any stragglers, I was staring at the sky, looking at the bright cloudless, endlessness of blue. It was so sudden and swift that I felt a sense of dread hit me. Like someone hit dumped a bucket of ice cold water over my head there was a howl of anguish and I saw Seth look at me and whine. Something had happened to Jake.

My heartbeat picked up and I grew anxious. I wanted to be there where he was, I wanted to take care of him. Seth growled menacingly and I flinched and followed his gaze, apparently the plan to remain oblivious and out of the fight didn't go according to plan all that entire well. We were found out.

Newborn vampires had an even sinister air about them than normal vampires did. Their eyes were bright blood red and wild. There were two, a boy maybe a year or two older than I was, he had brown hair and was standing at about 5' 11". He wore a maroon shirt beneath a grey over shirt and dark washed jeans. His feet had loafers adorning them, all his clothes were torn with wear and tear and dirty. Beside him was the red-head from before. Her hair was wild and curly; there were leaves and twigs in it. Her face was kind and sweet, but I knew better. She wore a green tube top and jeans, she had this large fur thing over her shoulders, and she was barefoot unlike her companion, her eyes were fixated on Bella and me.

She had a slow sardonic smile when gazing at us, Liam immediately put himself between her and I, and Seth flanked his left side.

"See Riley just as I told you, here they are safely tucked away,"

The red-head's voice was certainly not what I expected, high pitched like a pubescent teenager. With that, Edward flanked Liam's right side.

"You shouldn't be here Riley, she's lying to you," Edward said casually.

They fact that he could read minds was unsettling and didn't sit well with me. Riley looked at the red head baffled.

"I told you they'd have powers and try to tear us apart," the red-head said convincingly.

"She doesn't love you, she has only ever loved James, and she's using you as a shield."

Riley, the boy, seemed utterly baffled, but he seemed at war with his own nature as well. From what I gathered of the situation, James and the red-head were mates and when James focused himself of Bella two years ago Edward had to kill him, so this whole fiasco was because of Bella. The red-head was here to enact revenge on Bella, killing a mate for a mate. Edward was continuing to try and confuse Riley but he wasn't having any of it and when Riley leapt up to attack, Seth was right there to catch him in the air, meanwhile Edward was preoccupied with the red-head.

I tried to keep my eyes on both the vampires and Liam tried to make sure to steer us away from them. It looked like both of them were losing when Bella decided to pick up a rock and cut her hand with it, getting the attention of everyone. Seth took this opportunity to tear Riley limb from limb and Liam quickly set him aflame. Edward wasn't too far behind tearing the red-head to pieces. Her pieces lighting aflame with Liam's gift. Edward quickly tended to Bella's hand wound and meanwhile I was itching to be anywhere but here. Liam caught my gaze and nodded slightly.

"I'll pack up your things, Seth take her Jake."

Seth nodded and I climbed atop his back, before Bella had time to protest or anything Seth set off. I had ridden Jake a time or too and nothing could compare to the rush of wind in your hair when they ran. But I couldn't enjoy the ride, I was too worried. We were at Billy's house when I noticed all the people. Paul, Embry, Quill and the other Pack members were there and all of their faces were etched with worry. Sam came out of the house as we pulled up and I slid of Seth.

"He's stuck in his wolf form in the barn, but he won't transform into his human forms. Carlisle is on his way, he's going to help, but we need him in human form or he won't heal right," Sam said quietly.

I swallowed hard. Jake was hurt, and badly it seemed.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"A leech was going after Leah and Jake pushed her out of the way, and the vamp got him on his side, crushed most of the bones on that side of the body. He's healing but not correctly." Xavier murmured.

I winced and closed my eyes at the visual. I nodded and Xavier brought me to the barn, Jake was lying on his good side, and was whining and whimpering in pain. I broke my heart. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail with a scrunchie I had on my wrist. I walked up to Jake and gently touched his muzzle, he leaned into my touch. I sat on my legs and he dragged his body up to my body and laid his gigantic head on my lap. I smooth the fur from his eyes and down his muzzle, hoping it caused some comfort.

"You've got to shift back, it'll hurt but you'll heal properly…" I whispered.

He whined but he did shift, biting his lip until it bled to prevent from screaming out. I grabbed a blanket that was nearby and draped it over him.

"Dr. Cullen is on his way, he'll help you," I murmured running my fingers through his hair.

I saw Jake trying to protest.

"He's coming whether you like it or not, and I'd like you to remain healthy and in all in one piece, so…suck it up."

I could see him grin but he quickly turned into a grimace. Sure enough not a minute or two later the pale blonde hair of Dr. Cullen was at the door and he quickly went to work, I moved to get out of the way, but Jake's good hand grabbed mine and I stayed where I was. Dr. Cullen's face was grim.

"I can try giving you morphine but you'll likely burn it up before it hits your system, I'll need to re-break the bones to set them properly." Carlisle said quietly.

"Do it…" Jake gritted.

Jake ground his teeth as one by one his bones were broken again to set correctly. By the time Dr. Cullen was finished Jake's body was in a cold sweat from the pain.

"There's no internal bleeding from what I can see, and you are already healing. I don't advise any movement for at least two or three days side from using the bathroom. And no shifting for at least a week and a half, go lite on the food for a while, your body may not be able to tolerate heavier foods." Dr. Cullen instructed.

"Thanks doc," Jake mumbled.

Dr. Cullen smiled.

"You should be able to move him into his bed in a hour or so." Dr. Cullen said to me.

I nodded. We thanked Dr. Cullen and he left, leaving Jake and I alone. I continued to run my hands through his hair, and he physically relaxed.

"You have no idea how good that feel s right now," Jake mumbled.

I giggled.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again…"I said seriously.

Jake squeezed my hand.

"Don't plan on it,"

I smiled and just enjoyed my time with him on my lap. I enjoyed the time we had.

True to his word Jake was able to hobble to his room after an hour careful not to do anymore extensive damage to his bones, many of visitors left, leaving me and Jake alone in the house, Billy was with Charlie still fishing he'd likely be away the next couple of days at the two rented a cabin. Sam had already called Billy and let him know what happened. Jake and I spent most of the night cuddling and I made his favorite foods to the best of my abilities. We watched corny movies and bad romance videos, and watched action movies of his that are some of his favorite. It was two or three days before we had any sort of visitor. Needless to say we were both surprised when we heard a knock on the door, Jake moved to go get it, but I shook my head and gently pushed him back to his spot on the couch. Although he was a lot more mobile than a few days ago he was still very much not supposed to be moving.

The person at the door was getting impatient and kept repeatedly knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell. I opened the door to reveal a very irritated looking Bella.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She looked me up and down and took in my appearance. I was wearing some sweats and long sleeved sweater, my curly hair wrestled into a messy bun.

"What are YOU doing here?" She demanded.

"I'm helping out here," I responded folding my arms across my chest.

"Where Jake?" She said snippily.

"He's resting, and shouldn't be bothered. I'm sure Dr. Cullen advised he shouldn't have visitors for a week or so."

She snorted and pushed me aside marching into the home like she owned the place. I stumbled and barely caught myself before I fell head first into the wall. I followed Bella as she took apart the house looking for Jake. She smiled brightly like a innocent little girl when she saw him on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked warily.

"I came to visit and make sure you were doing ok! Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked.

Jake sighed and winced slightly sitting down on the couch. She rushed over to him hovering over him like a mother hen.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything? Can I do anything for you?" She asked.

Jacob moved away from her and pushed her at arms lengths.

"Leave me alone," He mumbled.

"Now Jake you can't mean that," she said her face faltering.

Jake eyed her and sighed.

"Being friend's is fine, but this…this isn't. We're not together, and we never will be Bella. YOU made that choice." Jacob stated.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

Jake sighed, she was making him angry, and that wasn't good for him, he shouldn't shift.

"What I mean is you want more than I am willing to give. You may want me to be your personal sun, but you can't have the best of both worlds Bella. YOU made that choice when YOU decided to leave. I made my choice and went down a different path and I ended up with something better."

She looked confused, but her eyes grew hard when he held a hand for me and sat me on his good leg and wrapped his arms around me.

"I got my imprint Bella, you've known that, you can't force things."

She scoffed.

"You're only with her because you think you have to. Haven't you tried fighting the imprint?" Bella asked angrily.

"I did, and look where it landed me with you, you STILL left. You STILL choice him over me. It worked out better this way, you got what you wanted." Jacob responded.

She tried to open her mouth and argue, but Jacob held up his hand and he silenced her.

"You can't have a foot in both worlds with two guys Bella. It doesn't work that way."

 _Bella didn't realize that she had lost and her face was contorted in anger…_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:** I know this is an extremely short chapter but it's the final one for Raging Seas, I'll probably do a small Epilogue which will include Breaking Dawn's small portion but that will be the end of my _Twilight_ series. Hope you enjoyed the Series! Love you all for the awesome reviews and suggestions I hope you can continue to follow my work!

 **Chapter Ten**

It would have been almost comical to record Bella's emotion in that one span of time.

"We've been friends for years and now you decide all of a sudden that our friendship is no longer worth it?" Bella asked.

Jacob sighed clearly irritated and he wasn't making a point of trying to hide it anymore.

"I'm not saying that Bella, don't start being petty and putting words in my mouth." He said sharply.

Bella snapped her mouth shut, irritated at being told off.

"What I AM saying is that I can't be what you want me to be. You can't have us both in the way you want. I can't do that," Jake said honestly.

"Because SHE's now in the picture?" She asked haughtily.

Jake's eyes narrowed at the chief's daughter.

"Yes, because she's my imprint. You'll have to respect that if you want a chance of us remaining friends." Jake said carefully.

Bella stared at him, I'm not sure as to why, and maybe she thought a staring contest would make him change his mind, or that he'd bust up laughing and joke around that he was just teasing her. Either way I could tell Jake was being serious and if Bella couldn't accept that he would cut her off. She sighed and whined pitifully. It was almost painful to listen to.

"Bella, if you can't accept this than we can't be friends," Jake said point blank.

Bella looked as though she had been slapped, with an annoyed sound and a stomp to her foot, she exited the house but not without slamming the door for good measure. We heard the dirt and gravel fly as she peeled outta the driveway. We both released the breath we had been holding.

 _Hopefully Bella got the message…_


	12. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys! I know it's crazy _Eclipse_ version of my story is done, and so is this section of the story. I will be making a new story for the continuation to _Breaking Dawn_ , now it will likely be short and sweet including the wedding and that will likely be it. But i will be making other stories from other genres. I hope you enjoy the final installation to the _Sea Series._ Be sure to Check out

 _New Horizons - Breaking Dawn Continuation_!

Lots of Love,

breaiden01413


End file.
